


Stan Marsh and the Exalted Ghost

by ThatBoringGuy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBoringGuy/pseuds/ThatBoringGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU, 1/7. Stan is starting at Hogwarts with his best friends, but when Cartman enrages a squad of ghosts, Stan is the one who has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no Harry Potter characters in this story but there will be mentions of it. The later stories (starting from the second) will have Style in them, but it won't get serious until the third. The only characters from America will be the main five (Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters).

“I know you’re going to that boarding school and all, but can we hang out? You’ve ignored me for two weeks.”

Stanley Marsh was wracked with guilt upon hearing his best friend’s words, he had been preparing to go to school in Britain, but a muggle like Kyle Broflovski wouldn’t be able to join him.

Oh yes, Stan was going to Hogwarts. Not just him, Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman were going too. Kyle hadn’t been happy that he would be on his own in South Park and Stan felt sorry for him.

There were times when Stan felt lucky, he could have been a squib like his sister. Stan was a half-blood wizard, his father was a wizard but his mother was a muggle. Kenny also fell into this category, except his mother was a witch and his father was not. Cartman was a pure-blood and he liked to flaunt this to Stan and Kenny. Kyle had two muggle parents and had not shown any magic himself.

“Sure,” Stan smiled, clapping a hand on his super best friend’s shoulder, “After school today we can do whatever you want.”

Kyle grinned but it was quickly wiped off his face upon seeing the rotund frame of Eric Cartman.

“Hippie, Jew,” Cartman greeted as he took the spot right next to the bus stop.

“Hey fatass,” Kyle replied.

“AY! I’m not fat, I’m big-boned!”

“No, you’re fucking fat!”

“Fuck you Kahl! All the Jews should have been choked to death in World War Two!”

“FUCK YOU FATASS!” Kyle screamed, the ground shook and the bus stop collapsed, hitting Cartman in the head.

Cartman was unconscious, but Stan was staring at Kyle with his eyes wide.

* * *

 

Stan and Kyle had stopped by Stan’s house to grab some of Stan’s stuff when a man fell out of the fireplace. Kyle turned to raise an eyebrow at Stan, Stan refused to meet his gaze.

Stan’s mother, Sharon, walked out of the kitchen upon hearing the loud crash, “Oh, hello again Professor Garrison.”

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Garrison said, rubbing a hand over his balding head, “The family I needed to see aren’t connected to the floo network, they’re non-magic.”

“Dude!” Kyle exclaimed, “What the fuck was that?”

Stan still refused to look at Kyle.

“Anyway,” Garrison said, ignoring Kyle, “Can you direct me to the Broflovskis, their son will be accompanying Stanley to Hogwarts.”

“My last name is Broflovski,” Kyle said.

“Oh,” Garrison dug a letter out of his pocket, “Well then you must be Kyle.”

Kyle took the letter and opened it with Stan leaning over his shoulder. Kyle must have made the bus stop fall on Cartman’s head with magic.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Allison Victoria_

_Dear Mr Broflovski,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Marcus Mackey_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Kyle was simply in awe, so Stan took the letter and put it back in Kyle’s hands, having turned it the other way round

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Kyle turned to look at Stan, “If I didn’t see that guy fall out of your fireplace, I’d think this was just a big joke.”

“You’re coming to school with me,” Stan smiled.

“Would you be able to show me to your house?” Garrison asked, “I need to explain this to your parents.”

* * *

 

Garrison followed Stan and Kyle to the Broflovski house, where Kyle’s mother was wiping down a window. She looked quizzically at the old man dressed in robes following her son and his best friend.

“Mom! I’m home!” Kyle shouted as stepped through the doorway.

“Bubbeh!” Sheila was clearly annoyed, “What have I told you about talking to strangers?”

“This guy isn’t a stranger,” Kyle explained, “He wants me to go to the same school as Stan!”

“That school in London?”

“This may take a lot of explaining,” Garrison sighed.

Kyle handed the letter to his mother and she read it with a raised eyebrow.

“Very funny Kyle,” Sheila frowned, “You know wizards don’t exist.”

“On the contrary Mrs. Broflovski,” Garrison said, “Wizards do in fact exist, we hide our society from non-magical people. The only way they find out about us is in the case of young Kyle here, he is what is known as a muggle-born. A wizard born from two muggles.”

“Muggles?” Kyle asked.

“Non-magical people,” Garrison smiled, “Muggle is just easier to say.”

“How do you know I’m magic?” Kyle folded his arms.

“When you were nine you destroyed a hospital room by shouting. Just today you made a bus stop fall on Eric Cartman’s head.”

“I did that?”

“I did stuff like that too,” Stan said, “I made my mom’s potatoes explode when she was making dinner.”

“Yes,” Garrison nodded, “A wizard’s magic starts showing at random, mainly when there is a spike in emotions, this is called accidental magic.”

“Will this accidental magic be a regular thing?” Sheila asked.

“No, when Kyle gets his wand the accidental magic should be stopped.”

“Kyle, go and get your father, he’s in his office downstairs,” Sheila said.

Kyle left and Sheila turned to look at Stan, “So you’re going to this school Stanley?”

Stan nodded, “My dad went too. It’s the best wizarding school in the world.”

“He will get a good education there,” Garrison said, “And his safety will be our number one concern.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Stan said, desperate for his best friend to go with him.

Kyle surfaced with Gerald who had everything explained to him. He was understandably quite overwhelmed.

“So Kyle is a wizard?” The older Jew asked incredulously, “Like in the movies?”

“Movies?” Garrison asked, “We don’t have movies in the wizarding world.”

“Dad,” Kyle put his hands together as if he was praying, “Can I please go to this school? Stan and Kenny are going.”

“So are Butters and Cartman,” Stan piped up.

“How much will all this equipment cost?” Gerald asked.

“The wizarding world uses a different currency to muggles,” Garrison explained, “The school will provide the money for your son’s first year and will put some money in a bank account for him at Gringott’s Bank.”

“I don’t see the problem with it,” Gerald said, “When do we go and get his stuff?”

“If Kyle wants his place, we can go now.”

“I want my place!” Kyle explained.

“Then we can go now,” Garrison smiled, he turned to Stan, “Can we use the floo in your house?”

Stan nodded and they made a return trip to Stan’s, Kyle tapped Stan on the shoulder.

“Do you have a wand?” Kyle asked.

Stan nodded, “Ten inches, cedar, unicorn hair core, nice and supple.”

Kyle didn’t quite know what he meant, but he nodded, “Do Cartman and Kenny?”

Stan nodded again, “Cartman’s is made of cherry with a dragon heartstring core and is eight inches, Kenny’s is made of dogwood with a Veela hair core and is eleven and a half inches.”

“What’s a Veela?” Kyle asked.

“I don’t know dude.”

“Dragons really exist?”

“I’ve seen one.”

* * *

 

Kyle asked questions the whole way, Stan answered the ones he could. When they reached the Marsh house Stan opened the door and explained the situation to his mother, who grabbed a pot off the mantelpiece and held it out.

“This is floo powder,” Garrison explained, “You need to throw it into the fireplace and shout your destination. We will be going to Diagon Alley,” He turned to Gerald and Sheila, “You two need to hold onto me, muggles can’t use floo powder. Why don’t you show us how to use it Stanley?”

Inside the pot there was a glittery, silver powder, Stan took a handful and threw it into the fireplace, shouting “Diagon Alley!” as he did so. He stepped into the now green fire and felt like he was being sucked down a drain, he tucked his elbows in and was deposited in a pub. He turned around when he heard a yell and saw Kyle tumbling from the fireplace.

“Dude!” Kyle shouted, rubbing at his face, “I got soot in my eyes!”

“That can happen,” Stan said as he helped his friend up.

“Thanks for warning me.”

The fireplace flared behind them as Garrison stepped out with Kyle’s parents. Sheila bustled over as soon as she saw Kyle furiously rubbing at his eyes.

“Don’t rub them bubbeh,” She said as she pried his hands away from his face, “You’ll make it worse.”

Garrison took his wand out of his robes and waved it at Kyle’s face, clearing the soot from his eyes. Kyle opened his green orbs and moved them around.

“That was cool!” He exclaimed.

Garrison laughed and lead them out a door to a small square backyard, he pressed his wand to the back wall and it began to fold away, reveal a cobbled street full of different shops with an assortment of items for sale such as bat spleens, broomsticks and spell books.

“We’ll go to Madam Malkin’s first,” Garrison said and led the group down the street.

* * *

 

They picked the necessary school equipment quickly, only needing a wand. Garrison led them in a different direction, something Stan brought up.

“Good eye Stanley,” Garrison said, “But because you will be going to school a long way from home, I think it would be a good idea to get Kyle an owl so he can write to his family.”

Kyle grinned, “Do you have an owl Stan?”

Stan nodded, “His name’s Adelphus.”

“Adelphus?”

“Dad named him, I hate the name.”

They entered the Eeylops Owl Emporium, being greeted with loud hoots, Kyle looked around the shop, settling on a tiny owl with large eyes that was flying around its cage.

“This one’s cute,” Kyle said, the owl ceased all movement and focused on him.

“You want to buy that one?” Gerald asked.

Kyle nodded and moments later he was walking down the street with a large cage in his hands.

“What are you gonna call her?” Stan asked.

“Her?”

“Yeah, she’s a girl.”

Kyle thought for a moment, “Luna. She looks like a Luna.”

Stan nodded and led him to their final destination, Ollivander’s. The owner had long died by now, but the shop was still in service.

The group entered the shop and were greeted by a middle-aged man with brown hair.

“New students Professor Garrison?” The man asked.

“Just one.”

“Well then, sit on this stool and hold out your wand-arm.”

“That’s the one you write with,” Stan explained

Kyle walked over and sat on the stool, holding out his right arm. The man took a silver tape measure out of his pocket and it began to measure Kyle by itself. The man walked over to some shelves in the back and pulled out two boxes.

“Try this one, thirteen inches, Blackthorn, Unicorn hair, nice and supple.”

The wand was handed to Kyle, a puff of smoke was emitted from the end of it, making a noise resembling a fart that caused Stan to snicker.

“Try this one instead nine and a half inches, elm, phoenix feather core, swishy.”

Kyle took the wand and felt a warm feeling course through his body, green sparks shot from the end of the wand.

“We have a match,” The wandmaker smiled.

* * *

 

“Make sure you write to us bubbeh.”

“I will Ma,” Kyle rolled his eyes as he stood on the platform at King’s Cross, “Don’t start a war while I’m gone.”

Sheila covered his face with kisses, much to Stan’s, Kenny’s and Cartman’s amusement and Kyle discontent.

It had been two weeks since the trip to Diagon Alley, Stan had kept Kyle away from Cartman because he was prejudiced against muggle-borns. They had spent a lot of time with Kenny and Butters instead.

“C’mon Kyle,” Stan said, “We need to get a place on the train.”

Kyle nodded gratefully to Stan for finally getting him away from his crazed mother.


	2. Starting School

“These aren’t real frogs are they?”

Stan laughed at his friend’s question, “No, they just have a spell on them to make them move. You’ll want to eat it before it gets away, or before Cartman does.”

“AY!”

“You want the card inside,” Kenny said, his voice muffled by his orange parka.

Kyle looked at the packet and found a card inside it.

“Godric Gryffindor,” He read, “Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four houses. What are the houses?”

“You really don’t know shit,” Cartman laughed.

“He is muggle-born,” Butters reasoned.

“There are four houses,” Stan explained, diffusing any possible argument, “Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each one favours a different individual quality.”

“What do you mean?” Kyle wondered, “What’s a Hufflepuff?”

“A badger,” Kenny said, “Gryffindor favours bravery and a strong will, Hufflepuff favours loyalty and honesty, Ravenclaw favours intelligence and creativity. Slytherin favours ambition and cunning.”

“You probably won’t be a Slytherin,” Stan said.

“Why not?” Kyle asked.

“Slytherin favours pure-blood heritage, the house creator, Salazar Slytherin, hated muggle-borns.”

Kenny shot a look at Cartman, as if to tell him not to make a comment. He got the message and remained silent.

“What house do you guys think you’ll be in?” Kyle asked.

“My dad was a Hufflepuff,” Stan said, “They’ll probably put me there, he wants me to go there.”

“Slytherin,” Cartman said, “I’m a pure-blood.”

“My parents were both Slytherin,” Butters said.

“I don’t know,” Kenny said, “You’re smart, you’ll probably be a Ravenclaw.”

“Do you get contact with other houses?” Kyle was clearly worried about not being with Stan.

“Yeah,” Stan said, able to pick up on this, “That’s what weekends are for.”

Cartman checked his watch, “We’d better get our robes on, we’re nearly there.”

Each of them changed into their robes, except for Kenny who pulled them on over his parka, each of them kept their headwear on.

* * *

 

When Stan got off the train he could hear a man shouting.

“First years! First years over here!”

Stan grabbed Kyle’s arm to pull him over, the man shouting had a bald head and a scraggly, silver beard.

“I am Hornest Fogleswade, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts,” He said proudly, “Follow me!”

Stan looked over to Kyle who was sniggering, they joined the other first years in scrambling down a steep narrow path towards a large group of boats.

“No more than four to a boat!” Fogleswade shouted.

“Cartman counts as four by himself,” Kyle muttered.

“AY!”

Stan climbed into a boat, followed by Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. As they made their way closer, they saw a vast castle illuminated slightly by the starry sky.

“Is that…” Kyle asked.

“Yep,” Stan said, “That’s Hogwarts.”

Kyle looked around at his surrounding in awe, before yelping.

“Dude! There’s something in the water!”

“That’s the giant squid!” Fogleswade explained, “It won’t harm you.”

Eventually the boats came to rest at a large door, Foglesawde opened the door and they were greeted by a man with an overly-large head.

“Hello first-years m’kay. I am Professor Mackey, the deputy headmaster and Charms professor m’kay. When you walk through these doors you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, m’kay. Your house will be like your family, when your house is announced go and sit at the house’s table m’kay.”

Mackey walked to the front of the great hall, summoning a piece of parchment to him, an old hat sat on a stool, Stan jumped when it burst into song. When it finished singing Mackey grabbed the top of it and began to read out names.

“Black, Token!”

A black boy walked over and sat on the stool, after a brief period the hat shouted, “RAVENCLAW!”

A table full of pupils in one corner of the room began vigorously applauding.

“Broflovski, Kyle!”

Kyle sat on the stool and removed his lime-green ushanka, his red Jew-fro coming free briefly. He was sat on the stool for a long time, his face gradually becoming more nervous.

“Seven minutes,” Cartman whined in annoyance.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

A table in a different corner of the room was full of applauding students, Kyle went and sat at the table, looking relieved as he replaced his ushanka.

“Cartman, Eric!”

The hat had barely touched Cartman’s head when it shouted, “SLYTHERIN!”

Stan got gradually more nervous until, “Marsh, Stanley,” was called.

“ _Well, well Stanley,”_ The hat said in his head, “ _You could fit in a few houses. Loyal, perfect for Hufflepuff, smart, good for Ravenclaw._ ”

“ _I want to be with Kyle,_ ” Stan thought.

_“Why is that? Gryffindor may not be good for you._ ”

“ _He doesn’t know anything about wizards and he’s on his own. I’m his best friend, I should help him out._ ”

_“I see, well because I’m a nice hat, better be_ GRYFFINDOR!”

Stan walked over to the Gryffindor table, putting his poofball hat back on his head, Kyle was applauding hardest out of all of them.

“We’re in the same house dude,” Kyle grinned as Stan sat next to him.

“Only because I asked,” Stan said, “It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.”

“McCormick, Kenny!”

The hat wasn’t on his head for long, “GRYFFINDOR!”

“Cartman’s on his own,” Stan said.

“He may not be,” Kenny said as he sat down, “Butters still has to be sorted.”

They waited for Butters to be called. But before that there was.

“Schwartz, Kyle!”

Stan was nudged by his best friend.

“That’s my cousin!” Kyle exclaimed.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Next was “Stotch, Leopold!” Cartman could be heard laughing at his name.

The hat was on his head for three seconds before it shouted, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Stan, Kyle and Kenny all looked at each other.

“He is so grounded,” Kenny said.

* * *

 

After the start-of-term feast, they were led by a prefect to Gryffindor Tower, they were stopped by a painting of a fat lady.

“Password?” The fat lady asked.

“ _Aberforth,_ ” The prefect said.

The painting swung open to reveal a hole in the wall, inside there was a large, circular room with a fireplace that was currently burning, there were many armchairs and a bulletin board near the portrait hole. There were two doorways leading to staircases.

“The one on the right is for girl’s dormitiories and the one on the left is for boy’s,” The prefect explained, “Your stuff will be up there.”

Stan walked with Kyle and Kenny to the top of the staircase, where there was a door with a sign saying ‘First-years’ on it. The opened the door to reveal five four-poster beds, each of them flanked by windows and dressers. In the middle of the room there was a stove. They were greeted by a loud hooting when they entered.

“Luna!” Kyle exclaimed as he ran over to his stuff that was located at the foot of one of the beds. He opened a window and then opened a latch on the cage, letting the owl out of the window.

Stan walked over to the neighbouring bed and let Adelphus out of his cage. He let himself fall onto his bed and breathed deeply. The room was cozy and his bed was more comfortable than his own bed at home.

“It feels weird not having Cartman with us,” Kenny said as he got his stuff from the bed next to Stan’s.

“A little,” Stan said, “But he’s perfect for Slytherin.”

Kenny hummed in agreement.

“There are two more people in here with us,” Kyle noted.

As he said that two more boys walked in, one had brown hair and the other had blond hair that looked like a lion’s mane.

“Hey,” The one with brown hair spoke with a distinct welsh accent, “I’m Clyde.”

“Tweek,” The one with blond hair was scouse, he was also very jittery.

“Stan.”

“Kyle.”

“Kenny.”

“We don’t start lessons tomorrow do we?” Kyle asked.

“No,” Clyde answered, “Tomorrow’s Sunday.”

“I think this is the only time I’ve ever wanted school to start,” Stan said, “I really wanna learn how to do magic.”

“It’ll be so cool,” Kenny smiled.

“What time is it?” Tweek asked, still very jittery.

“About ten,” Clyde answered.

“I should probably write to my mom,” Kyle said as he began to root around in his trunk, “She couldn’t believe it when we had to buy a quill and ink. She thought I was being sent back in time to the medieval era.”

“Really?” Clyde asked as Kyle pulled out his quill and ink as well as some parchment.

“Kyle’s muggle-born,” Stan explained, “His mom’s also a bitch.”

“Yeah,” Kyle rolled his eyes, “I have Cartman’s song to remind me of that. She’s just really overprotective.”

“She’s a bitch.”

“What, what, WHAT!” Kenny’s impression was nearly spot-on. Stan erupted into laughter and Kyle chuckled.

“That was pretty good,” Kyle conceded.

* * *

 

Stan was shaken awake by Kyle the next morning, his bright, excited, green eyes staring into Stan’s bleary blues.

“C’mon dude, we’ll miss breakfast,” Kyle said, sounding incredibly cheery.

Stan groaned and pulled the hangings on his bed shut, Kyle pulled them open again and pulled the covers off the bed, bringing Stan with them.

“Alright,” Stan whined, “Fucking Christ.”

Stan quickly pulled his robes on and followed Kyle downstairs, grumbling the whole way. He was having a nice dream.

“Kenny’s saving a spot for us,” Kyle said as they climbed through the portrait hole.

“Cool,” Stan replied, not sounding bothered.

“Lighten up,” Kyle grinned, “I thought we could explore the castle today since we don’t know where anything is, it’ll be better if we know where we’re going tomorrow.”

“That’s actually a pretty good idea,” Stan said.

* * *

 

They retraced their steps from last night to get back to the great hall, Kenny’s orange parka was easy to spot and sure enough there was a gap large enough for two people next to him. There were two plates beside him, Stan sat in the middle and reached for a slice of toast.

“We’re exploring the castle after breakfast,” Stan said as he chewed, “Are you coming with?”

Kenny nodded, “Should we see if Butters wants to come with?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“We shouldn’t just ignore him because he’s a Hufflepuff,” Kyle said.

When they finished their breakfast a swarm of owls flew in to the great hall, Kyle looked up to see if Luna was there, not noticing when she flew low to reach him. Luna ended up nipping his finger to get his attention.

“Hey!” Kyle flinched as Stan and Kenny began laughing. He tore a letter from Luna’s leg and read it before letting Luna have some leftover crust from his toast.

“If you guys tell me we’re lost I’ll kill you,” Stan frowned as Kyle and Kenny walked in front of him.

“Don’t worry dude,” Kyle dismissed his concerns easily.

“Yeah,” Kenny backed him up, “We’re not lost.”

“Please don’t kill them Stan,” Butters said timidly, causing Kyle and Kenny to laugh.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation.

“What did your letter say?” Kenny asked Kyle.

“It was mom saying that she’s proud of me whatever house I’m in since she doesn’t understand them and that she’s happy I’m with you guys.”

Stan could feel a grin break onto his face, Sheila typically thought that Kyle’s friends were a bad influence on him.

* * *

 

“Aww, look at the cute little firsties.”

Stan whipped his head around to see two boys who looked to be around sixteen, leaning against a wall. Judging by their house ties, Stan was able to tell that they were in Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

“We just want to pass,” Stan said.

“We don’t think we’ll let you,” The Ravenclaw replied.

“I thought not.”

“Just let us through,” Kyle groaned, “We don’t want any trouble.”

“Maybe not,” The Slytherin said, reaching into the pocket of his robes, “But we do,” He pulled out his wand, “ _Densaugeo!_ ”

Kyle’s front teeth began to grow at an incredibly fast rate as the two sixth years ran off, chortling to themselves.

“The counter-spell is _Reducio_ but I doubt you can use it,” The Ravenclaw shouted.

Stan pulled out his wand and pointed it at Kyle, “ _Reducio!_ ”

Nothing happened, and nothing happened the next five times either until Professor Mackey walked past and he used the counter-spell himself. He told the boys to follow him to his class room where they stood in front of his desk.

“So then boys m’kay,” Mackey said as Kyle rubbed his teeth, trying to see whether they were back to their normal size, “Can you describe the boys who did this to you?”

“I didn’t get a good look at them,” Stan said, the others refused to chip in.

“What houses were they in m’kay?”

“Slytherin and Ravenclaw,” Butters said.

“M’kay, Slytherin and Ravenclaw will lose any house points they obtained. You may go boys.”

Kyle was quiet when they entered the corridor.

“Your teeth are fine dude,” Stan said.

“I guess there are bullies in every school,” Kyle replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan's in Gryffindor because he asked, Kyle's there because he's strong willed and I needed them to be together for the storyline. Kenny's there because he has willingly died for his friends in the series. Cartman and Butters should be pretty self-explanatory. Everyone else was chosen with a random number generator.


End file.
